The floor surface can be cleaned autonomously with a floor cleaner of the kind mentioned at the outset. The aim is to achieve cleaning of the floor surface over as much of the surface as possible. For this purpose, it is known to clean the floor surface using predefined cleaning patterns, with the floor cleaner typically following a map of the floor surface. The map can be created ad hoc during the cleaning or be predefined by an operator. Typically designated in the map are boundaries of the room that has the floor surface and obstacles that are present inside the room. Boundaries and obstacles can also be automatically recognized and stored in the map by the floor cleaner. The obstacles are bypassed during cleaning. In order to achieve cleaning over as much of the surface as possible, it is known to move parallel to the obstacles and/or along boundaries of the floor surface, i.e., side walls of the room.
An object underlying the present invention is to provide a self-propelled and self-steering floor cleaner and a method for cleaning a floor surface with such a floor cleaner, with which a more comprehensive cleaning of the floor surface is possible.